Together, forever
by SecretGeCeLover
Summary: She misses him like crazy. Gunther is gone since years now, but she never forgot him. Cece goes up to their special place and just wishes, to see him at least once again. Will her wish come true? GeCe One Shot! First try at stories! :D Please R&R! :) I do not own anything!


**Hay guys! :) I'm new here at this site and a huge GeCe fan but i also really like Cogan and a lot of other couples :)**

**Actually i have nothing against any SIU couple! :D**

**Well, but i'm not here to only talk! :D**

**I'm also here with a One Shot for you ! :D **

**It's GeCe and i hope you guys like it! :) **

**I would be really happy about reviews! :)**

**Much Love xxxx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**She misses him like crazy. Gunther is gone since years now, but she never forgot him. Cece goes up to their special place and just wishes, to see him at least once again. Will her wish come true?**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

Cece Jones, 18 years old and still single, was sitting on a bench before the bridge of the lake, where he had always taken her.

He was gone for so long now, but she never forgot him.

She tried to date other boys, more than once but every relationship failed, because she couldn't get him out of her head.

He was still haunting her, even in her dreams.

Cece never stopped loving Gunther Hessenheffer.

Not, as he gone, without a good bye.

Not even as he broke the contact and Tinka told her, that he had a new girl.

She just couldn't be mad at him.

Cece loved him to much for that.

She sighed and buried her head in her hands.

You ask, why she was here?

As he was still there, they would often meet up here, away from everyone.

Their friends knew, that they were fancying each other but they just wanted alone time.

They knew, for everyone else was their relationship really weird.

Cece Jones, the most popular girl in school, together with Gunther Hessenheffer, the sparkling blonde boy.

That was weird but Cece didn't mind, as long as she was with him.

Well, but now, he wasn't there anymore.

3 years ago, he left and one year ago, he broke the contact.

She still came here at least once or twice a week, hoping, that he would come some day to pick her up.

Well, she wouldn't know, what to say.

She was angry, sad, disappointed, excited and so much more at the same time at the thought of him.

She would've had so many questions to ask him and so many things, to tell him but...

Did she really still want that, after all what happened?

Cece sighed again and then went to the bridge.

At the lake were swimming some fishes and it looked really peacefully.

Here, she could also go , when she needed time to think.

Nobody knew about this place and it was better that way.

She was still looking at the lake, as she suddenly heard a voice from behind: ''For who are you looking for?''

Cece spun around and saw her dream, Gunther Hessenheffer.

He was standing behind her, smiling down on her.

''I missed you, my little cookie.'' , he told her and Cece had tears in her eyes.

Then suddenly it hit her.

She slapped him right across the face and Gunther looked shocked and confused at her, holding his burning cheek from the slap.

''How could you left me all the time?'' , Cece cried in anger.

Cece did miss him like crazy but she was mad.

Mad, that he left her.

Mad, that he looked for an other girl.

Mad, that he didn't even bother to check after her.

Gunther sighed and tried to take Cece's hands, but she slapped them away.

''Answer me the question.'' , she told him, still mad.

She wasn't only mad, but also disappointed and upset.

He shouldn't have had left her.

Gunther sighed again and then replied: ''Cece, i'm sorry. I know, that i did a mistake.''

Cece just looked at him in disbelieve.

Did he really think, that she'll forgive him that easily after all this years?

''You hurt me Gunther! I waited for you for so long! I wanted to be together with you again! I waited so damn long, to hear that you had someone else! To hear, that you'll stay in the old country! That you'll never come back! That you forgot me! That you didn't want anything to do with me anymore! Do you have any idea, how much this hurt me?'' , she shouted at him, angry.

Tears were streaming down her face by now.

She couldn't stand this anymore.

She loved Gunther with all of her heart but he hurt her, like crazy.

Gunther was guilty and angry as well. Angry at himself.

He never meant to leave Cece and he really loved her.

He didn't want it, to end like this, never.

Cece was the only girl for him and he knew, that he did a huge mistake.

Cece still waited for him to say something and Gunther didn't know, how to explain.

Well, he should better start somehow or he'll loose her forever.

''Cece, i never meant to leave you and it was a huge mistake, to ever come together with an other girl. I only love you, my cookie. I never , ever forgot you. I came back to try to get you back because i want you and only you. You stole my heart, so long ago and i can't live without you. The years at the old country with you were hell and i'll never leave you, again. Please, believe me. I'm so sorry. I love you.'' , Gunther told her and Cece looked at him in disbelieve.

Could she really believe him?

Did he mean it serious?

Cece started sobbing again and Gunther took her in to his arms.

She sobbed in to his shoulder and as she calmed down and they broke apart, she pleaded him: ''Promise me to never leave again.''

She couldn't stand, being without him again.

Cece couldn't stand, if he would leave her again for the old country.

Gunther couldn't have stood it either.

He never wanted to leave her again, ever.

Gunther gave her a bright smile and replied: ''Promised.''

Then he leaned down to kiss her and seal the promise.

They both drowned in to the perfect kiss and knew, that they never wanted anything else and never want to leave each other, again.

They completed each other and they were perfect for each other.

Cece Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer, were together once again and now, forever.

* * *

**Like i said, it's my first try but thanks, if you brought it that far :)**

**Hope you guys liked it! :D**


End file.
